Eu prometo, voltarei
by Belle Fey
Summary: UA Uma Guerra pode atrapalhar o amor de dois apaixonados? Uma morte pode fazer com que o amor se acabe? Deathfic


Bom gente me deu uma louca e eu fiz essa one-shot...

Sinceramente eu não sei como ficou,

Desculpem-me os erros.. é que eu to com preguiça de revisa-la, já que é de madrugada e to com sono...

Essa ONE-SHOT foi feita especialmente paras as minha amigas listadas abaixo...

_Minhas Filhas_

_**Em especial para a** _**FEER** (Fernanda), que fez niver a dois meses atras e eu não fiz uma fic pra ela, espero que você goste.

**NATHY **(Natália), **NIIH** (Nicole), **LÓLLA** (Carolina), **DANY** (Daniely)

_Minha sobrinha-filha_

**MANDI** (Amanda)

_Minhas Amigas_

**MILLA **(Camilla), **NINHA** (Nadine), **LISA** e **JÉH** (Jéssica)

Espero que vcs gostem pessoas que estão aqui no meu coração...

**E tb espero que todos os leitores gostem...**

* * *

**Disclaimer...** Naruto não me pertence... se não o Ruivinho psicotico(Gaara) já estaria aqui em casa...

**--x--**

**Eu prometo, voltarei...**

**--x--**

**Nova Iorque, dia 22 de Dezembro de 1951**

Em um apartamento no centro de Nova Iorque, um inverno muito rigoroso lá fora, mãe e filho conversavam...

- Meu filho… irei te contar agora uma história muito interessante que aconteceu na segunda guerra mundial, há alguns anos.

Uma jovem com aparentemente 29 anos, falava com um menininho que devia ter os seus seis anos.

- Sim mamãe... Conte... Gosto muito dessas histórias...

- Bom essa história aconteceu de verdade... É emocionante... –Um brilho apareceu nos olhos do menino, amava as histórias que a mãe sempre contava sobe um herói de guerra, sempre era uma coisa diferente, mas todas emocionantes...

- Vou começar. – A criança começou a prestar atenção.

**--x--x--x--**

**_Nova Iorque, dia 13 de maio de 1944._**

_Um jovem rapaz chega em casa cabisbaixo, sua esposa vem correndo ao seu encontro e pula com tudo em cima dele, fazia tempo q não o via e a saudade era demais,o beija com paixão, mesmo triste ele retribui com a mesma vontade,mas do nada ele para, e se separa, lembrou-se do que tinha para falar, ela sem entender pergunta..._

_- O que aconteceu meu amor??_

_- Fui convocado..._

_Ela ficou sem entender o que ele quis dizer, e o ficou olhando com cara de duvida até que ele se pronunciou._

_- Para a guerra. – Ela ficou estática, não sabia o que falar, ou como agir. Colocou a mão no rosto e começou a chorar... "Como assim ele iria pra guerra?? A guerra que já tinha levado a vida de muitos amigos seus, a guerra que só trazia a tristeza para muitas famílias, como ele poderia fazer isso??"_

_- Sakura, eu não posso fazer nada, eles estão precisando de contingente militar, e eu estou na idade perfeita, sou saudável e forte, é isso que eles precisam, eu fui obrigado a ir. – Ela chorava mais ainda._

_- Mas você não pode ir. Por favor, não vá... – Dizia ela desesperada. _

_- Se eu não for serei considerado desertor, e assim serei executado, é isso q você quer??_

_- NÃO... NUNCAAAA... Como você pode pensar isso... Eu não quero que você vá exatamente pra não morrer... Eu preciso de você aqui junto comigo..._

_- Eu tenho grande chance de voltar vivo... Reze para que isso aconteça... Tenho que arrumar a mala embarco para a União Soviética amanhã. _

_- Rezarei com muito fervor, Você quer ajuda para arrumar a mala?? – Disse ela mais tranqüila, mas ainda chocada com a noticia._

_- Não, obrigado, mas você pode fazer algo para nós comermos?? To morto de fome. – falou ele tentando amenizar o clima tenso que pairava no ambiente._

_- Ta bom. – Lá foi ela muito contrariada fazer algo para eles jantarem._

_Enquanto ele arrumava a mala, ela preparava o jantar. Depois dos dois terminarem suas tarefas, foram para a mesa de jantar, comeram em silêncio. Ela por ainda não acreditar que ele partiria, e ele por não saber o que falar.Acabaram a janta._

_Sakura arrumou tudo, enquanto isso ele estava na sala lendo o seu precioso jornal, ela enquanto arrumava a cozinha pensava em como dar certa noticia para o seu amor. Só sabia que queria desfrutar ao máximo os últimos momentos juntos. Então após terminar foi de encontro a ele na sala, chegou à mesma e sentou ao lado dele no sofá, se aproximou do mesmo, prontamente ele largou o jornal, e a aconchegou passando o braço por cima dos ombros dela, ela se ajeitou em seu peito, e assim ficaram em silêncio, ele fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela._

_- Você tem mesmo que ir??_

_- Tenho Sakura, já te falei o que me acontecerá se não for..._

_- Sentirei sua falta – Ele sentiu as lagrimas dela molharem a sua blusa. Então levantou gentilmente o rosto dela para que a mesma olhasse para ele, secou as suas lagrimas com a mão, ambos se encaravam, olhos nos olhos._

_- Não chora, por favor, assim só é mais difícil pra mim. - Ele a olhou e deu um beijo de leve em seus lábios._

_Sakura não agüentou só beijo superficial, e o aprofundou, os beijos começaram a ficar cada vez mais vorazes, com mais vontade, mais sentimento, o clima foi esquentando, o que começou na sala, acabou no quarto entre lençóis, muitas juras de amor, numa ultima noite juntos por um bom tempo._

**_Nova Iorque, dia 14 de maio de 1944._**

_No dia seguinte Sakura acordou com um sorriso estampando no rosto, lembrando-se da noite perfeita, cansativa, mas prazerosa que teve com o homem que mais ama na vida. Lembrou-se também da noticia que tinha para lhe falar, tateou a cama a sua procura, mas ela estava vazia, então se enrolou no lençol que antes a cobria, foi em direção ao banheiro, onde tratou de tomar um banho e se trocar, depois de pronta desceu para ver se o encontrava, e o encontrou na cozinha preparando o café para ambos._

_Chegou bem devagar, e o abraçou por trás, ele se virou olhou para ela e a beijou, com o beijo terminado ela pode ver q ele já estava fardado e preparado para a viagem, ela se entristeceu novamente, tomaram café e se prepararam para à hora critica, a despedida._

_Pronto chegou a hora que a Sakura não queria que chegasse tão cedo, mas mais tarde ou mais cedo chegaria. Sakura o acompanhou até a porta deu um beijo de despedida, e o via pegar a mala e se distanciar até a cerca da casa._

_-Volte são e salvo, por favor, e inteiro de preferência... – Ela falou tentando descontrair o momento mesmo estando triste._

_-Voltarei pra você. – Disse ele_

_- Para nós... – Ela disse colocando a mão no ventre._

_Ele a olhou estupefato e espantado, um sorriso bobo estampou-lhe o rosto, ele largou a mala e correu de encontro a ela, abraçou-a a ergueu e a girou no ar... Ela nunca o havia visto tão feliz, que pena que ela teve que dar essa noticia nesse momento de partida._

_- Quanto tempo?? Por que você não me disse antes??, Ta tudo bem com você?? – Ele a bombardeou de perguntas._

_- Calma... – Disse ela rindo da ansiedade dele. – Bom eu estou com 6 semanas, não lhe disse antes pois só soube ontem, e eu estou ótima, só triste pela sua partida mas nos veremos em breve.- Terminou ela dando um leve beijos nos lábios dele._

_- Ta bom então. _

_- Volta logo... _

_- EU PROMETO, Voltarei pra vocês. - Berrou ele, já acenando entrando no ônibus do exercito que os conduziria até a base para pegar o avião rumo a União Soviética._

_- Agora somos só você e eu meu filho. – Falou Sakura acariciando o ventre._

**_--_**

**_Em alguns lugares da Asia_**

_Os meses foram se passando e todo mês ele se comunicava através de cartas com a sua esposa, contava o que havia feito, as conquistas e por ai vai... Ele estava nas tropas que estavam responsáveis por impedir o avanço das tropas japonesas para dentro do território chinês, mas de vez em quando era remanejado para outras tropas. Até que parou em uma que estava responsável pela captura de algumas ilhas nipônicas._

_A tarefa foi muito bem feita, em fevereiro de 1945 eles tomaram a ilha de Iwo Jima e em Abril a de Okinawa, agora tendo essas ilhas o Japão ficava dentro do alcance de ataques aéreos e navais, começando assim os bombardeamentos a fábricas e instalações militares na ilha principal. Ente março e junho do ano corrente foram destruidas aproximadamente 58 cidade japonesas culminando na morte de mais ou menos 400 mil civis._

_Ta bom que isso rendeu resultado, o Imperador japonês da época Hirohito, enviou uma rendição ao presidente da União Soviética que na época era Stalin, esse apresentou a rendição na conferencia dos aliados na Alemanha, só que o presidente dos EUA não aceitou, ele citaram mais alguns pontos a serem acatados pelo Japão, o que não foi aceito pelo imperador._

_É a guerra não estava acabada, agora era a vez das bombas atômicas entrarem em ação dia 6 de agosto de 1945 foi lançada a primeira bomba atômica, sobre Hiroshima, mas não surtiu efeito sobre o imperador._

_Então em 8 de agosto de 1945 a União Soviética declarou guerra ao Japão, e lançou a invasão com um gigantesco contingente de militares, a Manchúria, que estava ocupada pelo Japão na época, e o nosso grande herói estava nessa empreitada, que foi uma das batalhas que mais surtiu efeito para o fim da guerra. Mas esse foi um dia trágico, O nosso herói morreu defendendo a pátria, na verdade ele foi dado por desaparecido até o fim da guerra, pois só depois que vieram a encontrar o corpo dele, e assim ele receber as condecorações merecidas, e ser enterrado como um herói americano, pois ele morreu para tentar salvar a tropa que comandava, e graças a essa atitude de muita coragem que hoje sabemos essa história. Por que uns dos soldados subordinados a ele sobreviveu e jurou que ia espalhar a história de um grande capitão que deu a vida pela sua tropa. Mesmo sabendo que tinha pessoas que esperavam que ele voltasse para casa. _

_No dia 9 de agosto a segunda bomba foi lançada sobre Nagasaki._

_E 7 dias depois da morte desse nosso amado herói a guerra chegou ao fim. O Japão assinou a rendição a bordo do USS Missouri, na baía de Tóquio, no dia 15 de Agosto, sendo celebrada a vitória nesse dia._

_Pois é, 7 dias separaram esse honrado capitão de ver sua amada esposa e seu filho que na epoca já era nascido e tinha aproximadamadamente 8 meses de vida. _

_Bom filho e aqui acaba a História desse amado e honrado heroi..._

**--x--x--x--**

A mãe percebeu que seu filho já estava dormindo a muito tempo... sempre que ela contava essa história, ela se perdia nas lembranças e no tempo.

Um dia ela contaria ao seu filho que aquele grande heroi de guerra era na verdade seu pai. O pai que ele nunca conheceu, e só o via nas fotos.

Sakura entaum pegou o filho no colo e o levou para o quarto, apos ajeita-lo na cama, voltou a descer, e se sentou na frente da lareira, pegou uma foto e as lembranças voltararam com tudo.

Na foto uma jovem casal se divertia em uma praia da Florida, os dois sorrindo, era raro o ver sorrir, por isso ela amava essa foto deles, foi tirada na lua-de-mel. Ela virou a foto e atras havia uma coisa escrita, então ela leu...

**Florida Janeiro de 194****1, Sasuke e Sakura, Lua-de-Mel...**

"_**O amor não começa e termina do modo que pensamos. **_

_**O amor é uma batalha, o amor é uma guerra. **_

_**O amor é crescimento contínuo."**_

_**...Nem a morte ira nos separar...**_

Sakura então falou para si mesma...

- Nem a morte nos separou Sasuke, sempre irei te amar, e nunca te esquecerei, você me deixou o melhor presente do mundo, o Senji que é a sua cara. E eu o amo incondicionalmente. Igual eu te amei e ainda amo. E sei que você está nos olhando e protegendo de onde estiver.

**.**

"_A tarefa mais difícil é aprender a esquecer quem aprendemos a amar"_

**.**

**Fim**

* * *

**Se gostou ou não, quer me xingar ou elogiar... **

**aperta o GO e me deixe feliz**


End file.
